Le choc d'un chocolique et d'un geek
by Didou367
Summary: Un chocolique en manque contre un geek frustré, qui gagnera ?


Ce coup-ci, un ficclet que j'ai aussi écrit il y a quelques temps... En fait, je balance tout ce que j'ai en réserve question de faire un peu de rangement dans mon dossier.

Les personnages de Death Note appartiennent à Ohba et Obata.

* * *

« Je sens que je vais l'avoir... Ouais, c'est bon, il est fait... Voilà, t'es... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Putain, Mello ! »

Le susnommé haussa un sourcil, se dressant de toute sa hauteur, les poings sur les hanches, devant la télévision dont l'écran s'était, pour le plus grand malheur de Matt, soudainement noirci, alors qu'il allait enfin mettre K.O. le dernier adversaire du mode Histoire de Tekken 6, celui qu'il avait déjà essayé de battre au moins dix fois sans succès. Cette fois aurait été la bonne si...

Il retira sciemment ses goggles afin que Mello puisse bien voir qu'il le fusillait de son regard émeraude. Apparemment, l'intéressé n'en avait cure.

« Va me chercher du chocolat, ordonna t-il. J'en ai plus.  
-Et quoi, t'aurais fait une crise de manque si t'avais attendu deux minutes que j'achève ma partie ? , rétorqua sèchement le roux.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de pas finir ta partie, t'as déjà dû finir ce jeu au moins dix fois.  
-Eh bien non, justement. Je m'apprêtais à le finir pour la toute première fois.  
-Tant pis, tu le finiras après m'avoir ramené du chocolat.  
-Bah tu sais quoi ? J'irai pas te le chercher, ton chocolat, t'as qu'à le faire toi-même. »

Sur ces mots, il remit ses lunettes, croisa les bras et baissa la tête, faisant explicitement comprendre au blond que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Les traits du visage de celui-ci se crispèrent sous la fureur, ses iris céruléens s'illuminèrent d'une lueur comminatoire. Que quelqu'un s'oppose à lui... Que Matt s'oppose à lui... Même pour ce genre de choses anodines, son orgueil démesuré ne le supportait pas.

« Matt, commença t-il d'une voix doucereuse, j'ai d'autres choses à faire et tu le sais très bien. »

Il attendit une réponse qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Il se mordit rageusement la lèvre puis prit une grande inspiration. S'énerver avec cette tête de mule ne servirait à rien, il avait l'habitude de ses colères dévastatrices. Il opta donc pour une attitude calme – aussi calme qu'il pouvait l'être malgré l'ire qui faisait battre son cœur à un rythme particulièrement véloce.

« Matt, pour l'amour de Dieu, arrête de faire le gamin.  
-Y'a pas un truc dans la Bible qui dit qu'il faut pas prononcer le nom de Dieu pour rien ? , fit moqueusement remarquer le rousseau. Et puis j'te signale que c'est toi qui fais le gamin, si t'allais le chercher toi-même, ton chocolat, au lieu de faire le tyran, ça ferait longtemps que tu serais en train de mordre dedans comme l'accro que tu es.  
-Voyez qui parle, persifla Mello. Bon, allez, bouge ! »

Matt bougea. Mais seulement pour attraper le paquet de cigarettes sur la table basse dont il sortit l'un de ces bâtons qu'il alluma, ignorant royalement son interlocuteur dont les mains tremblaient à présent de rage. Ne pouvant se contenir davantage, il s'approcha du rouquin dont il releva violemment la tête, sortit son Beretta et l'approcha de son front, le souffle saccadé par cette colère qui lui faisait perdre tout sang-froid. L'autre se moquait éperdument de l'arme pointée sur lui – puisqu'il savait bien que Mello ne tirerait pas – et, par pure provocation, lui exhala la fumée qu'il avait dans la bouche au visage. Acte qu'il regretta lorsqu'il vit son ami agité par une quinte de toux, celui-ci gardant malgré tout le revolver braqué près de son visage.

« Espèce de... , cracha le blondinet d'une voix sifflante. »

L'estomac noué par les remords, le roux éloigna doucement du dos de la main le pistolet, retira la cigarette de ses lèvres, puis passa l'autre main derrière la nuque de Mihael et approcha son visage du sien. Il effleura de ses lèvres celles de son compagnon puis les entrouvrit de sa langue pour entamer un ballet passionné avec sa consœur.  
Après quoi il se leva, faisant fi des invectives quinteuses du blondin, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Avant de sortir, il se retourna le mafieux, ce dernier mugissant tout son vaste répertoire d'injures toutes plus crues les unes que les autres.

« Gueule pas, gueule pas, j'vais aller te le chercher, ton chocolat, céda t-il d'un ton narquois, des plus inappropriés au vu de son grand sourire angélique, si grand qu'il en était visiblement factice. »

Et il ferma la porte avant de recevoir la télécommande propulsée avec toute la hargne du monde en pleine tête, replaçant la cibiche entre ses lèvres.

En descendant les escaliers, il se blâma d'avoir, une fois de plus, cédé au caprice de sa blondinette. Comme toujours, quoi. Mais il pouvait bien faire ça, vu la manière dont il s'était étouffé à cause de la fumée qu'il lui avait soufflée au visage. Il avait voulu adopter une attitude rebelle, ce fut elle, au final, qui le condamna à obéir.

Tant pis, il y avait quand même eu un bon côté, se dit Mail en passant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Un goût cacaoté – moins présent que les autres fois, cependant – se mêlait à présent aux relents de tabac qui ne quittaient jamais sa mâchoire.

Matt espérait juste que l'état dans lequel il retrouverait l'appartement ne serait pas trop apocalyptique. Il pria pour que cette espèce de sale teigne blonde ne s'en prenne ni à ses consoles, ni à ses jeux – chose fort probable au vu du naturel vindicatif de ladite teigne blonde. Et surtout, surtout, il implora tout et n'importe que pour qu'à son retour, Mello le laisse reprendre sa partie et enfin venir à bout de ce foutu dernier opposant.


End file.
